life goes on
by misao girl
Summary: recueil de drabbles et fics. Premier chapitre Pride consacré à Oresama bien évidemment. Deuxième chap up : AtobeJiroh pairing sur le thème de la gourmandise
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Misaogirl

Source : Tennis no ohjisama

Fic centrée sur Ore-sama

Note : Life goes on est un recueil de drabbles et de fics.Pour ce premier chapitre, le but était de parler des péchés capitaux. Ce premier chapitre est donc centré sur Ore-sama (comment ne pas commencer par lui ?) et sur sa fierté/son orgueil.

**LIFE GOES ON..**.

Chapitre un :** Pride**

Ore-sama fronça les sourcils...

Non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça...

Non la partie n'était pas finie... Après tout c'est lui qui décidait si c'était fini ou non...

Seul Ore-sama avait ce droit suprême...

Alors non ça ne se passerait pas ainsi... C'était tout à fait**_ inconcevable_**. Et **_ridicule_**... Ce serait mal connaitre Ore-sama de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer une telle ineptie...

**_Jamais, oh grand jamais _**il ne se laisserait contrôler par cet énergumène mal fagoté - franchement une avalanche de couleurs si criardes étaient inexcusables- qui avait l'élégance d'un éléphant... Oh non**_ jamais _**!

Après tout, Ore-sama fait toujours ce dont il a envie... Ore-sama ne reçoit jamais d'ordre de personne... Et Ore-sama prend toujours la décision finale, sa parole est d'or !

Il fit signe à ces gardes du corps d'approcher... Cette chose allait payer pour cet affront fait à Ore-sama.

Bientôt des bruits de bagarre se firent entendre et le "game over"disparut enfin de l'écran alors qu'une épaisse fumée se dégageait de l'innocent appareil.

Enfin satisfait et vengé, Ore-sama passa à l'énergumène suivant tandis que le dirigeant du magasin de jeux-vidéos se demandait ce qu'il avait fait à Dieu pour mériter ça.

**FIN**


	2. gourmandise

**auteur** : misaogirl

**source** : tennis no ohjisama

**pairing **: Atobe/Jiroh

**disclaimer** : persos pas à moi

**LIFE GOES ON**

**_chapitre 2_** : gourmandise

Ore-sama se disait que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement... Non décidément elle n'était même pas bonne du tout...

Pour une fois, il devait admettre - à contrecoeur bien évidemment - qu'il s'était trompé... Mais on ne l'y reprendrait pas...

C'était bien la première et la dernière fois qu'il se trompait !

Ore-sama détourna la tête de la scène qui ne cessait de l'écoeurer... Mais comment avait-il pu faire une telle erreur ? Comment avait-il pu participer à une telle chose ? Comment !

Il allait vraiment devenir dingue si cela continuait.

-Jiroh... Gronda Atobe d'une voix plus que menaçante.

-...

Il n'obtint aucune réponse ce qui l'énerva encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Personne n'a le droit d'ignorer Ore-sama aurait du être un des 10 commandements à ces yeux.

-Jiroh !

-Voui, répondit le concerné d'un ton nonchalant.

-On ne t'a jamais dit qu'on ne parlait pas la bouche pleine demanda Atobe complétement écoeuré.

-C'est de ta faute, tu as **_exigé _**une réponse, ne ?

Atobe se força à se calmer, il allait vraiment finir par l'étrangler mais ce serait dommange de salir sa nouvelle chemise blanche immaculée pour un tel idiot.

-Arrête ça tu veux.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Arrête de t'empiffrer de nutella explosa Ore-sama.

-Mais c'est toi qui m'a conseillé de prendre des sucreries comme le joueur de Rikkaidai pour reprendre mes forces au lieu de dormir tout le temps.

-J'ai dit ça car ton attitude faisait du tord à la réputation de notre école car je ne sais pas si tu es courant mais un imbécile qui bave sur le banc alors que ses coéquipiers sont en train de livrer un match ça ne fait pas très sérieux. Enfin je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre des notions telles que la réputation ou la fierté. Il suffit de voir comment tu te pavanes en poussant des hurlements de femelles en chaleur quand tu es confronté à un adversaire qui t'égale.

-Tu peux parler avec ton numéro de "Je suis le roi, prosternez-vous à mes pieds" que tu nous sers à toutes les sauces quand tu fais irruption sur le court.

Le capitaine de Hyotei jeta un regard noir promettant milles souffrances à son coéquipier qui n'y fit guère attention y étant habitué et étant trop occupé à vider son pot de nutella. Depuis le temps, il était immunisé contre les colères de leur capitaine vénéré.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème de manger du nutella...

-Je t'avais dit de manger des sucreries et non pas de te ramener avec un pot de nutella - version familiale qui plus est - à chacune de nos rencontres sans oublier l'immense cuillère qui fait deux fois le tour de ta bouche.

-Mais je m'ennuie quand je ne joue pas alors comme tu m'as interdit de dormir, il faut bien que je m'occupe.

-Parce que selon toi, manger est une occupation ?

-Bah vi...

Atobe prit une grande inspiration.

-Très bien admettons. Mais quand je t'ai dit de manger des sucreries, je pensais que tu allais ramener quelques patisseries et non pas un pot de nutella que tu vides à renfort de grandes cuillérées ! Tu fais honte à notre équipe. Et s'il n'y avait que ça ! Tu as vu comment tu manges ce chocolat ?

-Bah quoi ?

-Tu as vraiment besoin de faire tournoyer ta langue **_ainsi_** et de lécher la cuillère comme**_ ça _**! Est-ce que tu te rend compte de l'image que tu renvoies ?

-Pas vraiment mais visiblement ça ennuie Ore-sama vu qu'il m'a fait déplacer un dimanche matin seulement pour me dire ça.

-Oui ça me dérange ! Si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est parce que cette situation ne peut plus durer ! Tu attires tous les regards pendant le match et tes coéquipiers n'arrivent plus à se concentrer soit parce qu'ils ont trop honte soit parce qu'ils sont trop occupés à te mater ! Et cela va de même pour tes adversaires ! Ce n'est plus des matchs que l'on joue ! Tu fais un one-man show !

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Est-ce que tu arrives à te concentrer ? demanda Jiroh en regardant son capitaine droit dans les yeux et en lêchant la cuillère d'une manière très sensuelle et suggestive faisant perdre à Atobe tous ces moyens.

Mais fidèle à sa réputation, le capitaine de Hyotei se reprit bien vite.

-Tu es parfaitement conscient de la réaction que tu provoques chez les autres en faisant cela, ne ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir manipuler les autres, mon cher Atobe.

-...

-Disons que ta suggestion m'a permis de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Non seulement je peux satisfaire ma gourmandise légendaire mais en plus j'arrive à te mettre hors de toi ce qui entre nous est très jouissif.

Atobe décida qu'il était plus que temps qu'il reprenne les choses en main. Ore-sama a toujours le dernier mot.

-Il est si bon que ça ce chocolat ?

Jiroh sourit, il semblait que son capitaine allait enfin se laisser aller. Il lécha consciensement la cuillère puis la replongea dans le pot avant de la tendre vers son capitaine et de déclarer en lui décochant un sourire sensuel et mutin :

-Goûte si tu l'oses.

Atobe sourit. Il adorait relever les défis...

**FIN**


End file.
